A Demon's Due
by greasfd
Summary: Rated M for language ,lemon rape among many things. What if sasuke wasnt a bastard and Itachi told him why he had to kill the Uchiha.Darkish smart and Strong nfident Hinata.NiceStrongSasuke. Sakura,Ino Bashing. Naruto has few friends NxH.NO LIKE NO READ
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Yo guys im David and this is my first fic so I trust that and believe that any reviews are good

reveiws. I love getting good reviews from people because im rather competitive but will enjoy most criticism as it tells me that im doing stuff wrong and I will change that and so on and so forth.

Anyway onto the story, Peace

NARUTO, normal speech

_NARUTO, thoughts_

**NARUTO, Demons and Other big things talking**

_**NARUTO, Demon and other big things Thought**_

Chapter 1: Prologue

It had not been a very easy day for the Sandaime hokage for one reason that day, Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine tailed demon fox had just attacked Konahagakure and the Yondaime had just given up his life and sealed the Queen ( Yes Kyuubi is a girl but nobody knew that except her and the other Bijuu) of demons into the only child born on that night.... His son.

His son was basically a doppleganger of himself except for the little whisker marks on the sides of hes cheeks due to the Kyuubi inside of him but sadly he would never know either of his parents due to the fact that as well as his father dying his mother died while giving birth to him. His name was Naruto. Fully it was Naruto Namikaze but was changed for his safety to Naruto Uzumaki his mother Kushina's last name.

He was sent to an orphanage by the hokage however they repeatedly gained the poor boys trust and then beat him calling him things like "Demon" and "Demon Spawn" until he was three years old and they kicked him out onto the street leaving him to fend for himself in the streets. He soon found out that unless he hid at night he would get beaten by the villagers but would most likely be found by the jounin and chuunin and most ANBU and taken to the villagers anyway. He would be burned, stabbed, attacked, raped and beaten until he blacked out and was found by people who actually cared like one of the youngest ANBU, Itachi Uchiha.

He could only steal from shops and then run back to his little den in a hollow tree where no one could find him, not even the ANBU.

"_Why does everyone hate me so much_" he thought to himself " _I didn't do anything wrong, well not that I know of anyway." _ After receiving yet another beating from the drunken villagers but this one was worse than the usual beatings because it was the one day he hated most, his birthday.

"Die Demon" shouted one of the more violent and drunk villagers as he threw a broken bottle that seemed to lodge itself in his leg and slowed the boy down considerably. He turned into an alleyway hoping to lose them but it was a dead end.

"hehehehe- now what demon" the man who threw the bottle from earlier sneered as he slowly backed Naruto into the wall until he was surrounded by villagers shouting abuse at him.

"I've got an idea" said bottle guy (that will be his name) and whispered it to the guy behind him who replied with " Wait till we've had some fun with him ourselves then you can do it" as he started

advancing on Naruto

Naruto held up his hands in front of himself as a horrible form of defence which was easily broken by a hard kick to his gut which knocked him to the ground. The man went on to beat him up repeatedly throwing him against the wall and stamping on parts of his body and his bones immediately broke and healed themselves which caused naruto a lot of pain to the poor boy boy about 30 mins . After that each villager had their turn beating him causing him to writhe in pain on the floor. This lasted about two hours until every villager except bottle guy had had their turn at him.

***WARNING RAPE SCENE HERE*******

"Looks like it's my turn then little boy" he spat at him then proceeded to walk over to him while unfastening his pants. He reached him just as he dropped his pants and unfastened narutos black denim shorts. Pulled down both Narutos shorts and underwear and started to rape him. Actually pleased with the result of Naruto crying and trying to stop the pain but he could do nothing. The man kept going for what seemed for an eternity until something seemed to erupt into Naruto's anus as he finished off, roughly pulled himself out, pulled up his trousers and fixed Naruto's before leaving him there to pass out on the ground.

***END RAPE SCENE***

This was all seen by one other raven haired little boy the same age as Naruto walked down into the alley, picked up the little blond boy and carried him all the way down to the hospital.

Well I cant believe I just wrote that but anyway. What do you think about that little taste of the story that I have written.

Please Review and anyway.

Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2

Okay first things first. I'm sorry, maybe you don't think so but I think this has taken way too long for me to write, but I just cannot motivate myself to do it. Every time I tell myself "Thats it i'm writing this thing." I go and have a nap instead. I'll try to write as fast and as well as I can but I can make no promises just now.

Thanks to you guys who reviewed and a special thanks to DarkElite24 for the help with the title.

Onto the story

Chapter 2: Foxes,Dragons and Hanyous oh my.

Naruto woke up not to a hospital, but to the floor of a sewer. Not that he really minded anyway as the Doctors and Nurses didn't treat him well anyway and he hated hospitals. He didn't actually feel that bad, which was very odd considering what had just happened to him.

Looking around he noticed lots of blank empty corridors and old rusty broken pipes and things on the wall, but one corridor seemed to have a faint red glow at the end of it and it seemed to call him towards it.(Never generally a good idea but oh well) He soon found the end and got quite a surprise at what he found a very large cage, big enough to fit the old orphanage he stayed in and then some.

"Wow, that is huge" he said "but whats with the paper with the odd writing on it" he said noticing the seal. He went to get a closer look even though there was no point because he couldn't read. He could only speak because he imitated the Hokage and people he heard in the street.

He got quite a fright when a woman walked out without him noticing but soon got over that and it was replaced by shock when he noticed how beautiful she was.

She looked like an angel, except for the fact that she had tanned skin and long red hair that went down past her navel. She was quite odd in the fact that her eyes were a deep crimson red like her hair and the oddest of all, the two fox ears and the nine tails floating behind her.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked "And where am I?"

"You are inside your mind" the woman replied "and I am Kyuubi no Kitsune"

"Wait a minute then.... why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be dead" He asked her

"I will tell you soon but just now I want to tell you...i'm sorry."she said sadly

"But what for" Naruto was quite confused at this and felt bad that he had made the woman feel sad

"I am the reason people hate you because...."she started but was interrupted by Naruto as he asked

"Why would anyone hate you, you're beautiful, and you look pretty harmless to me?"He again asked, confused.

"If you be quiet and listen I will tell you everything I think you need to know" she answered with a hint of annoyance in her voice that she had been interupted.

"Ok" was all he said before he sat down and listened

**4 Hours Later (Don't worry this will be explained properly in a later chapter)**

After many interuptions and questions Naruto only had a few more that hadn't been answered,

so being the little inquisitive annoyance that he is, he asked them

"So let me get this right, you and your best friend were attacked by someone that looked like an Uchiha because he had a sharingan, whatever that is, and he had the power to control you?" was his first question

"Yes, we knew he was from Konoha because of his headband and he headed in that direction, so we did what we could at the time, nothing, and we were forced to attack Konoha."

"Ok, well you still haven't told me who your friend is though and who she was sealed into?"

"Good question, you are starting to think,(Run its the apocalypse) my friend, was also my best friend and she was none other than, the Juubi., yes she was Dragona no Juubi to everyone who knew of her and she is the real queen of demons."

"I see, but you said something about being a hanyou it think and doesn't that mean i'll be a half demon or something"

"Yes, you will actually, and you have no choice in the matter, but the best thing is that it is tonight."

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted so loud it would later easily beat Gai and Lee at full volume(Oh the horror)

" Yes tonight, in fact soon you will need to wake up and find the boy to tell him about this so he doesn't get nearly killed again, I think the boys name was Ryu but i'm not sure"

"Last question, who sealed you two."

"I was sealed into your yondaime Hokage and I think Dragona was sealed by Ryu's father, Ookami"

"I wonder who gave me up to get you sealed into me"

"I dont know, you should ask your Hokage about that when you go and see him tomorrow, and before you leave rip off about a quarter of that seal"

"Uh Ok" Was all he said before he did it, he then felt quite a bit of pain as his head was flooded with memories of things he didn't know had happened.

All he heard before he was shot out of his mind was "Bye, Kit"

Naruto woke up in hospital about hours later completely healed. He was in the same room as another boy who's face looked incredibly familiar to him.

The boy was completely normal apart from the fact that he had scaly type plated that almost

like, a dragons, and also, he appeared to have just woken up and noticed Naruto too.

The only other person in the room was Sasuke and he was terribly confused at the two boys who he thought had never met sat and looked at each other as if trying to work something outabout the other.

"Hello guys, looks like you two are finally awake." Sasuke said

They both just replied "hi" before turning back to each other ans saying "I need to talk to you, meet me at training ground #44 in 1 mins." beforeturning back to Sasuke and saying bye then jumping out the open window. "Weirdos" Sasuke sad to himself before jumping out the open window too.

**15 Minutes later**

They decided to meet at entrance 17 before they went in to talk and got there at exactly the same time.

"So it appears that we have both been saved by the same guy and for some reason both seem to know each others faces withoutever meeting before, what a coincidence." Ryu said

"Yeah It appears so, follow me." Naruto replied as he turned on his heel "We have a lot to talk about."

They got to Naruto's "house" and went inside about 2 minutes later.

"Well you can go first since you are the guest" Naruto said "What do you need to tell me"

"You hold the Kyuubi"

"I know"

"I contain the Juubi"

"I know"

"Tonight we will become hanyou"

"I know"

"Our parents sealed our demons"

"I only knew half of that"

"What do you mean?"

" I only knew that your parent sealed Dragona, but I thought the yondaime hokage sealed Kyuubi"

"Exactly, can't you see the resemblance?"

A few seconds passed before it dawned on naruto what ryu was saying.

"HOLY SHIT MY DAD WAS THE FUCKING HOKAGE" again easily beating Gai and Lee in volume.

"OK, OUCH" Ryu complained and grumbled about crazy blond haired freaks " Thats about all I had to say, what about you"

"No point I would just be repeating what you said. I guess we just gotta wait till midnight then go see hokage tomorrow to tell him what will happen"

"Yeah, but are you ok with what will happen"

"I suppose so, but its kinda bad that people will really try and kill me."

"I also think we should go and train to be shinobi so we can defend ourselves from the village people (Stupid Band) and so we can live up to our parents names."

"Ok sounds good" Was the last thing they said before going there separate ways for now.

**2 minutes to Midnight**

"Are you ready" Sasuke asked while they both lay exactly still both surrounded by pentagons and covered in seals "And will you two tell me what you are doing now"

"Yes and no not just now damn it" Ryu said

"**THIS IS GONNA HURT LIKE FUCK BY THE WAY SO BE READY" **both oni said at exactly the same time before the two boys tensed up and graoned, It was time.

There was suddenly a huge burst of chakra they suddenly screamed in pain but managed to stay still because if they did the pain would be much worse.

Naruto felt all of his skin fall out then be replaced with new skin with fur on it and all felt himself grow taller, bones take new shape, became quite muscly and felt a tail that was about half his height at 1ft 11inches rip out his lengthening tailbone. His ears were also replaced by long fox ears that were longer than most at 4 inches This whole process lasted about two hours.

Ryu also felt his skin fall out but his was replaced by scales, grow in muscle mass and height, grow long ears that flopped down where narutos pointed up, and grow a very long scaly tail about 3ft long. This also lasted two hours before they looked at each other and said whoa, then passed out.

* * *

Thats all for this chapter and let me just say im so sorry for the long wait and I will try to write faster for you wonderful people.

Ja ne


End file.
